


The end for something new

by BbyBlueEyes55



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basketball, Break Up, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbyBlueEyes55/pseuds/BbyBlueEyes55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara and Himuro break up after an one year relationship. It was a relationship with ups and down but it always ended right. Only not this time as Himuro got a text for a break up. This time he knew it was for real. It is a breakup for love. At some point it becomes Himuro to much and leaves Japan. Going back to America as he, 5 years later, meet his old lover again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> thanks for reading this fanfic. I'm writing this because it is one of my OTP's but also it's based on my twitter account from Himuro (@TatsuHimu). The breakup really happened and this way was for me to let them be togehter again. so i hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> there will be an update soon for the edit version.

Himuro looked at the sleeping giant in bed as he stood beside the bed. Wearing an oversized shirt he borrowed from his former lover. He could see that the purple eyes, he had loved so much, were all puffy and red. It wouldn’t be any different for himself, for all the crying he did. Even now the tears still rolled down his cheeks as he watched him. He wanted to be mad.. he wanted to yell.. but he couldn’t. Himuro just couldn’t be angry at the sweet and gentle giant. Sitting down on the bed as he gently brushed some hair away out his face. Leaning over and pressed a soft, but with love filled, kiss on his lips. ‘’...  Atsushi… thanks for everything my sweet giant~ ’’ Whispering softly against his lips in English. Finding a piece of paper and wrote a letter he hide somewhere Atsushi won’t look. As it was hidden he got back in bed and snuggled up againt Murasakibara for the last time. Inhaling his sweet, yet, musky scent as he soon fell asleep with his chest and heart full of pain. 

The night passed and turned into morning as Murasakibara woke up as first. It was pretty rare for the taller male to be awake earlier. As his eyes were open he saw the black haired male inside his arms. His cheeks still wet as the giant hand whipped away the wet streams the droplets had  left. He was blaming himself for hurting the person he loves again, even if he had promised he wouldn’t hurt him anymore. Still he laid down beside him and didn’t felt the power to move around. Even after such a sleep he felt even more tired than usual. Closing his eyes a little and knew it was him making this decision.. that he was the one who wanted to end it. All for Himuro’s sake. A soft sigh left his nose while he leaned over and kissed his forehead, down to his nose and it ended on his lip. Pulling back after a few seconds as Mukkun was holding back his tears again. ‘’.. Tatsu-chin sa~ I’m sorry for hurting you... ‘’ His words were soft but Himuro heard them all. Still acting like he was asleep but the kiss had woken him. The other ace player opened his eyes as he looked up to meet those violet orbs. 

For a second was Himuro thinking if it was okay what what they had done last night. For them to have sex again. Knowing it was the last time to be held like this by Atsushi was making his heart break again. ‘’Good morning, Atsushi~’’ It was spoken gently and as normal as he could. ‘’Let me prepare some breakfast okay..’’ Saying as he climbed out of bed but was soon being pulled back by a pair of long, strong arms. His back was pressed against the broad chest and felt a face being buried in his neck. ‘’... Atsushi?’’ 

‘’Tatsu-chin... ‘’ Was the only thing he said and could say. the other words he wanted to say, just won’t roll from his tongue. His arms tighten more around him while he took in the scent of his former lover. All he wanted to hold Tatsuya closer, closer than he did now. Wanting him to be at his side… but it would only hurt him. It was something the purple giant couldn’t bare to live with. ‘’... Tatsu-chin… I...’’ He knew if he didn’t let go now he would end up with still having Himuro in his arms. What he was going to do now, was something he would never forgive himself for. ‘’Muro-chin… I don’t wanna see you again.. please leave… I hate you ‘’

Himuro froze… His, already cracked, heart was now falling into pieces. His body started to tremble inside the arms of the other. Did he heard it wrong? ‘’.. A...Atsushi.. that’s not funny...’’ He carefully said as he looked over his shoulder at him. But as soon he met his eyes, he knew it want a joke.. or a lie. A pair of cold purple eyes drilled into his own. Shifting around in his hold, sitting on his knees as he cupped the other’s face. ‘’p-please tell me.. it’s a joke.. neh? Atsushi…?’’ Tears welled up into his eyes and his bottom lip was trembling. cherishing his cheeks and tried it again as he kissed his lips softly, but no respond. ‘’A.. Atsushi.. are you serious? Please tell me it’s a lie.. please.. please!’’ The salty drops from his eyes rolled more and more down his cheeks and landed on Atsushi’s legs. Himuro was breaking.. Quietly he was hoping that after last night it would all be good again. As there was no reaction from the taller male, let he slide his hands off his cheeks and slumps down. 

Murasakibara was holding himself in. He knew that he was breaking it fully between them. Even their friendship was gambling on it. His arms let go of Himuro and saw him getting off the bed. taking his clothing and quickly put it on. The lazy eyes were looking at the side to keep himself focused on what he did. Even this was hurting Murasakibara.. to hurt Himiro like this. ‘’Leave Muro-chin.. I’m in love with someone else..’’ 

As soon he was fully dressed he grabbed his coat, scarf and walked to the front door. Without any word he left his place and went back to his own. He wanted to leave.. leave Japan and go back to America. Back home.. He was scouted a few week ago by a college in America who offered him a scholarship. Maybe he should accept it now and just leave. Leave everything behind he had now here. Yes… that was the best thing he could do. When he arrived at his place he grabbed his suitcase, opened his closet and put in all his clothing. Not even bothering to look what he put in it. rushing to the bathroom, taking his stuff there and looked for his passport and ticket. Taking another big bag and stuffed in some stuff he needed back there. Again he didn’t look what it was and called a taxi. He wanted to leave, just away from this place, away from Japan.  

He didn't move from the spot on bed as the other was already gone. It was his fault to begin with and the tall giant was crying like a baby. Apologising over and and over again to himself with Himuro’s name on his lips. Having his hands being clenched into fists as he got of the bed and run to the door. Looking around once he was outside but the giant knew he was to late. Himuro Tatsuya was no where to be seen and it was all his fault. It was something he has to live with now. Slowly he walked back inside and closed the door behind his back and slide down to the ground. Tears streamed down his face, his nose was running. ‘’ Tatsu-chin.. i’m so sorry.. I am really sorry.. I had no choice..’’ Talking to himself and run his fingers through his hair. It was stupid.. very stupid of him. Normally he would eat snacks but he didnt want too. He just couldn’t it was making him see Himuro with a bag of snacks for him. All he wanted now was Himuro and sleep. Slowly he made his way to his bed and fell down on it. It didnt take long as he had fallen asleep till the next morning.

The day went by slow and it looked like it was taking years to let one hour pass by. Fukui and Liu both questioned Murasakibara where Himuro was but he didn’t answer. Training came and Murasakibara just went there as a habit now. All dressed and ready for training as the coach called them all around. ‘’As you all noticed is Himuro not here today. We got a call this morning that he went back to America because of family reasons. It seems like he won’t be coming back’’ Murasakibara’s eyes widen a little and looked at his coach. ‘’Muro-chin is not coming back?’’ asking carefully as she nodded. It was his fault… he was the one who did it.. telling him to leave.. Without thinking he turned around and walked away. Hearing the others yell but he ignored it. Not even minding his snacks all he wanted was Himuro back here. But it was something that would never happen.

 


	2. Chapter 2 First meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes. i'm working on them.
> 
> Please enjoy~

Some weeks had passed and Himuro was kinda his old self again. He finished highschool and got into a University with a basketball scholarship. There were moment when he thought of Atsushi but he soon wanted to set it out his head again and focused on school. Summer vacation over and so it was time for a fresh start on college. Something he had been looking out for now. Even he got a room on the campus grounds in the first years building. Not that he minded because everyone started at the bottom. 

He was standing in his new room and looked around. The boxes were still packed as he sits down on the bed, a soft sigh slipped his his lips while his eyes fell on a smaller box with writen ‘Yosen’. Letting his eyes look away. ‘’I need to store that box away somewhere i wont see it..’’ Mumbling to himself as he was remembering what happened. His hand reached for the pillow and throw it to the wall, his hands formed two fists beside his body.

Anger, sadness, betrayal, loneliness, empty but still he knew it was for his own sake that Murasakibara did it. Letting himself fall on the bed while hugging himself. Curling up in a ball as he was closing his eyes and saw the other male he loved from the bottom of his heart, in front of his eyes. Feeling his chest tighten and his eyes sting at the thought of missing him. Of how much he still loved him. But it was the other who pushed him away and hurted him. There was no helping it. It happened and Himuro had to life on.. No matter how painful it was for him now.

Getting off the bed and went to fix his room. Unpacking the boxes, preparing his bed and his bag. About two hours later he was mostly done and looked around the room. ‘’Almost done.. I guess I can use some fresh air.’’ Saying as he looked out the window and saw that the weather was still good for a nice walk. 

The campus was big. Three separated buildings, a swimming pool, a basketball field, soccer field, football and even more. It was fully focused on sport and everything around it. For Himuro it was perfect as he wanted to continue basketball. It had become his life ever since he was a child. Walking over the schoolground and looked around where he had the next day his lessons. 

Lights in the gym were on when he heard the bouncing of balls and the squeaking of shoes in the distance. Getting closer as he saw some people play and watched by the door. He could see it were seniors which he had to admit, were good players. Most of the players were American and well build, tall and talented. Although he was used to it, to play with people much bigger him, fell his eyes on the back of a male with black hair and was clearly smaller than the others. It made him frown as his eyes widen when he turned around. ‘Is he Japanese?’ Himuro thought and let his eyes follow him. A few minutes later there was small break and Himuro decided to walk inside. ‘’ Nice game you all are playing …   Would you mind if I join a little game? ’’ The other man looked up as they Himuro. ‘’ Do you play basketball? ’’ A tall blond male looked at the himuro and walked over. Not minding as he looked up and smiled a little. The smaller black haired male came over as well and looked at Himuro. Their eyes met and something was there. ‘’Are you Japanese?’’ Was asked by the other as Himuro nodded. 

‘’Yes I am.. I didn’t expect to meet someone from Japan here.’’ Himuro laughed as the other joined in. ‘’I can say the same. Nijimura Shuuzou’’ Nijimura introduced himself. Somehow he was relieved to met someonw from Japan here. Not that he minded to be surrounded by American but since he was so used of spreaking Japanese now. ‘’Himuro Tatsuya… nice to meet you’’ 

‘’Like wise.. So.. What school did you attend back in Japan?’’ Nijimura asked. he showed interrest in Himuro. Since it was a break they both went outside to sit somewhere in the shadow. I had been pretty hot the last few days and raining did it in the few days.. no last two weeks not. 

‘’I went to Yosen.. I was an Ace of the basketball team there.’’ letting his eyes fall on the sky while he spoke about Yosen. He loved the school and the team.. well it was more one person he loved. A small sigh left his lips as he turned his eyes back on Nijimura. ‘’Where did you went too?’’

‘’Yosen? As is Yosen High in Akita? That powerhouse with foreign students?’’ His eyes widen when he heard Himuro was from there. Ofcourse Nijimura knew all the good high schools in Japan, who were good in basketball. ‘’Me? I went to Teiko middle school there. But after i was done there i left to America because of my dad’’

‘’Teiko? ah! Could it be that you were Atsushi’s captain back then? I remember him talking about his basketball years in Teiko’’ 

‘’Murasakibara Atsushi you mean? Yes I was… that reminds me.. He was scouted for Yosen.. So he really went there..’’ talking to himself as he looked looked at Himuro. "So you played with him?"

"Yeah we did.. We were partners in basketball and...." his voice died as he looked away. "We were also a couple... for almost a year.." a shaky sigh and bitter was seen and heard in his face. 

‘’You and Murasakibara….?’’ Somehow he was surprised at the confession of the other male. ‘’Seems like you have some influence on him...’’

‘’Well I do.. People at Yosen called me his Babysitter because I was the only one he listened too.. “Himuro chuckled softly. Remembering the time here he was pointed as his babysitter. But now.. it seemed so long ago.

‘’I see.. Mah.. He is not one of the easiest person to be around with.. Then not to forget Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Akashi.. Well.. Kise is easier to get friends with.. the other’s are.. Nah I don’t know.’’ 

They talked a bit more as one of the other American players called the two over for a new game. Himuro joined with one as he was enjoying. It had been a while he had this much fun and he and Nijimura were in the same team. Their team play was good and Himuro liked it. 

****  
After the game they all went back to their dorms and Himuro was looking forward to his life again here in America and for something new.   



End file.
